meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rufus Whiskers
Whiskers Rufus(VWM120) was born into the Whiskers Mob on February 1, 2007. He had been born into a mixed litter of eight. His mother was either Petra, Flo or Ella and his father was an unknown roving male. His litter-mates were Burdock(VWF115), Amira(VWF117), Squig(VWF118) and Chiriqui(VWF119) and three brothers Rhogan Josh(VWM116), Etosha(VWM121) and Murray(VWM122). On Janury 25, 2007 Rufus' grandmother and the dominant female of the Whiskers died from a snake bite. Rufus' aunt Rocket Dog became the new dominant female by the time he and his litter-mates emerged. The arrival of Rufus and his siblings had brought the Whiskers' numbers up to nearly fifty members. Due to their large size the group split into two halves and never reunited. Aztecs Rufus, Squig, Chiriqui, Murray and Etosha joined the other half of the Whiskers, which became known as the Aztecs Mob. But Rufus didn't stay in the Aztecs for long. He left with the adult males and rejoined the Whiskers in April 2007. Rufus spent the next year in the Whiskers. In June 2008 Rufus, Rhogan Josh, Wollow, Axel and Machu Pichu all left the Whiskers to go roving. Lazuli The five males joined into the Lazuli Mob. Machu Pichu took male dominance but was ousted by Wollow. Following this Machu Pichu, Rhogan Josh and Axel all left the Lazuli, leaving Rufus as the only subordinate Whiskers male in the group. Rufus lived in the Lazuli for two years and often roved. He was once seen at the Baobab but was unsuccessful in mating with any of the females. In February 2010 when Rufus returned from roving and he got into a fight with Wollow. Wollow had been recovering from a snake bite, so Rufus was able to overthrow him and become the new dominant male of the Lazuli. He became mates with the dominant female Young and began to produce litters with her. Young gave birth to Dis-Grace, Jimp and Caleb in November 2010. Then in January 2011 she gave birth to VLM178, Cagliostro, Sutica, Gobolino, Merlino and Morgana. In June 2011 Wollow challenged Rufus for the dominant male position. Neither one emerged as a victor. While they were busy competing Eigg took dominance. Eventually Rufus forced Wollow into a submissive role. Eigg handed back over power with little fight. Wollow later left the Lazuli and was Last Seen. In early 2012, a drought occured and Young could not carry litters through to full term. In June 2012 Rufus went roving with some other Lazuli males, possibly due to Young's inability to produce litters at the time. However he returned and reclaimed his position that month. In February 2013 Young was predated, leaving her eldest daughter Christiana as the new dominant female. Rufus remained in the Lazuli as the dominant male. In June 2013, Christiana became pregnent. Rufus may have fathered the litter, but the three pups that she gave birth to were lost before their father could be determined. In August 2013 Rufus went roving again but returned to the Lazuli to resume his dominant role. Only a month later a martial eagle attacked the Lazuli. Rufus disappeared following this attack, although he's considered Last Seen it;s thought he may have fallen victim to the bird of prey. He had been the Lazuli's dominant male for over three years. Meerkat Manor Rufus was briefly featured on Meerkat Manor. In season three he was one of the seven pups born to Maybelline and Daisy, who were played by multiple pregnant females. But Rufus was not mentioned by name. In the fourth season Rufus appeared in the very first episode, To Have and to Have Not. ''He was seen playfighting with his adopted brother, 'Axel.' After this Rufus was not mentioned ever again. Offspring '''First litter born in November 2010 mothered by Young' Dis-Grace (VLM175), Last Seen in February 2016 Jimp (VLM176), Last Seen in January 2013 Caleb (VLM177), Still Alive, living in the Zulus Second litter born in January 2011 mothered by Young VLM178, Deceased, died in February 2011 Cagliostro (VLM179), Last Seen in Febuary 2016 Sutica (VLF180), Last Seen in November 2015 Gobolino (VLM181), Last Seen in December 2015 Merlino (VLF182) Last Seen in October 2013 Morgana (VLF183), Last Seen in March 2013 Third possible litter born in August 2013, mothered by Christiana VLM203, Predated in September 2013 VLF204 Predated in September 2013 VLP205, Predated in October 2013 Links Whiskers Mob Aztecs Mob Lazuli Mob Young Lazuli Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats